Shut Up and Smile
by FraggleRockDinosaurs
Summary: For the iPod challenge. 10 little vingettes revolving around Shane and Mitchie. Title borrowed by Bowling for Soup. Disclaimer: I do not own anything i.e. Songs, artists, characters, settings


Shut Up and Smile- Bowling for Soup

Mitchie Torres smiled as she stepped off of the stage and was greeted by none other than Shane Gray of Connect Three. They stood there for a second, just staring at each other. Mitchie then ran into his awaiting arms and hugged him as hard as she could.

"You know, I'll see you for the next few days. It's not the end of the summer yet, Mitch" Shane whispered into her ear.

"I know, but just shut up and smile. Let's just hug," Mitchie said back. She pulled out of his hug and linked her arm through his. "Lets go into the kitchen. I have a lot to explain. I think there are two guys already in the kitchen waiting for us."

Shane looked at her with a confused look. "Two guys are in the kitchen waiting for us? Is it Nate and Jason?" He asked.

Mitchie shook her head, "Ben and Jerry. I could use some ice cream. "She explained with a small giggle. "C'mon lets go!"

Stronger- Britney Spears

"Just shut up Tess! This is none of your business! This is between Shane and I, so just mind your own life and stop trying to get involved in my love life!" Mitchie yelled at the blond teenager.

"Whatever, just go back to your boyfriend!" Tess told her. She snapped her perfectly manicured nails and walked away, her posse following her.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and turned around to face Shane. "Wow, Mitch. I never knew that you had that in you." Shane told her.

"Well, I'm a lot stronger than you think I am. I don't need a guy in my life to fight all of my battles for me." She told him, "I'm stronger than I was yesterday. I get my own way now. I'm not lonely anymore." She smiled at him and hugged him close.

"What were these problems Tess was talking about?" Shane asked.

"I have no idea, she was just being annoying," Mitchie said with a laugh.

Day Late- Anberlin

They passed each other on the street. Their eyes locked yards before they actually passed each other. She was hanging off some guys arm, laughing at a joke that probably wasn't funny and he was holding a girls hand, pulling her along to his car. They never thought that they would see each other again. It had been years since Camp Rock and that night that they sang on stage together.

She looked so much better now, Shane thought to himself. They could have been more than friends, they could be walking together right now. But, once Shane went on tour, they lost contact. If he had only gathered the courage to ask her out, then they could have spent years together. They could have ate least been friends. Now, they're just faces passing by. Too late.

In this Diary- The Ataris

'Dear Diary, guess who I met today? Shane Gray! He is so gorgeous, but he is such a major jerk! He was complaining about my mom's cooking and how he couldn't eat anything on his plate! How rude, right? Well, I have to get to hip hop, the class that he teaches! Talk to you later!'

'Dear Diary, you know how I said that he was a jerk? I take that back! He has a sensitive side! He sang me a song that sounds so beautiful and so heartfelt, I wanted to hug him! But, of course I didn't .I don't know him that well. Yes, I know, I promised that I wouldn't fall for a guy, and I'm not. Can't a girl and a guy be friends? Well, I'll see you later!'

'Dear Diary, I have officially become a New Mitchie! Shane and I technically snuck off campus, but he is a counselor, so he's allowed to, I think. We just went around the town near by. I think I'm falling for him. I can't help it. I'm just following my heart. I think I finally got it right this time, Diary. I think I chose the right guy."

High School Party- Bo Burnham

The party was the biggest party of Mitchie Torres's senior year. To her dismay, Shane Gray couldn't make it. He was somewhere across the country. So, what did she do? Drank her way into a drunken stupor. She ended up sitting on the couch, with a red solo cup in her left hand and bottle of shady looking tequila in the other. Half way through the party, he arrived. Shane Gray. Her boyfriend. Mitchie was extremely drunk at this point, and could not function. Shane walked over to her and she immediately started whispering drunken nothings into his ear. She kept going on about her high school party and how they should go into the bedroom. Shane was laughing nervously and took her hand. She stood up with him.

"AAAAHHH!" Mitchie Torres screamed and sat up, a cold sweat was running across her brow.

"What?" A groggy Caitlyn asked, sitting up from the floor of Mitchie's bedroom.

"I just had the worst dream!" She told her.

Girlfriend- 'NSync

"Mitchie, I'm your best friend .I know what is good for you. He is not good for you!" Shane told her as he laid on the couch. "Does he even appreciate you like I do?"

"Shane, you're being silly! Mike loves me! He tells me all the time!" Mitchie told him, "He says my hair is beautiful!"

"Just listen to yourself! He likes you hair? What about your eyes, or your smile, or your angelic voice?" Shane asked, "Will he be there when you are crying in the middle of the night? Does he treat you like the shining star you are? He doesn't even treat you well!" Shane said, trying to calm down.

"Why do you care so much, Shane? What is it to you who I date?" Mitchie asked, sitting down on the couch, placing his legs on her lap.

"Because I love you, Mitchie, that's why! You make my heart sing! You should be my girlfriend, not his! I'll treat you right! You would be my shining star! I've loved you ever since the first time I saw you!" Shane yelled, sitting up, staring straight into her beautiful eyes.

Dirty Little Secret- All American Rejects

"It can be our dirty little secret," Shane whispered into her ear, pushing back a stray hair and tucking it behind Mitchie's ear. She let out a small laugh, "You're the only one that has to know."

"Okay, but don't tell anyone. I don't want to regret anything. I'll waste all my time on the phone with you," Mitchie said, "Since you'll be on tour and such."

"Okay, I'll bet that Jason and Nate will think that it's a waste having a girlfriend on the road. It's going to eat me apart keeping this from them though, Mitch. I tell them everything. They're like my brothers," Shane said to her.

"Shh, it'll be fine. It's not like we'll keep this dirty little secret forever, just for a little while. So we can get all the little bumps out of our relationship. Who has to know about that?" Mitchie told him.

Nine in the Afternoon- Panic at the Disco

Shane sighed as he lay in the grass with Mitchie beside him. Mitchie sat up suddenly, with a giant smile spread across her lips.

"Let's get away from the world right now .Let's just be Mitchie and Shane right now. Just get away from everything!" Mitchie said. Shane sat up too, looking her directly in the eyes.

"Like, it's nine in the afternoon or something?" Shane asked, "I mean, it's not a time, but it seems like a nice alternate realtiy to escape to." He told her.

"Exactly. It's nine in the afternoon. And we're just laying here in the grass, making shapes with the clouds." Mitchie said, laying back down. "No worries. We're just Shane and Mitchie here. Not Shane Gray of Connect three and not Mitchie the cook's daughter. Everything is so, peaceful." She told him.

Shane lay down next to her and grabbed her hand. "That's exactly what I was thinking.

Get Happy- Bowling for Soup

"I can't believe you!" Mitchie screamed as she threw yet another plate at Shane Gray's head. "You, you, asshole!" Mitchie yelled, giving him the finger. She threw one last plate before throwing down a white envelope and picking up her suitcase. "Enjoy hell, asshole!"

Shane picked up the letter and shoved it into a drawer in his dresser.

A year later, the letter still was in the drawer. Shane hesitantly picked up the letter and fingered the corner of it. Mitchie was back in town. She had a new life now, and it probably didn't want Shane interrupting it. The phone was directly to his left. Her cell number was still programmed to it. Should he call her? The phone rang and Shane quickly answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey. It's me." Mitchie said on the other line.

"Oh, h-hi. Did you find your smile? I hope you got happy." Shane told her.

7 Things (Guys don't have to do)- Venetian Princess

"You don't even realize how lucky you are, Shane! Do you know how many things I have to do just to look like this? Mitchie asked her boyfriend of six months. I have to shave, pluck, wax and wear uncomfortable undergarments! Other girls skip meals and weigh themselves every other minute! Not to mention all the burns I get from curling irons and flat irons and that disgusting smell of the hair dye from my highlights! Skirts don't even get me started on them! They are so annoying! And Aunt Flow? That's supposed to be a gift? It is so aggravating! No one in their right mind would want to do that! Tampons and pads, super annoying! I can't believe I have to do all this just to be a girl! You guys are lucky! I wish I could be a guy!" Mitchie said pacing the room.

"I'm sorry, Mitch. I understand now. You take as long as you want to get ready." Shane told her.


End file.
